Compromiso
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Jamás. Jamás aceptaría que la comprometieran con un perfecto desconocido. AU.


DGM no me pertenece.

 **Compromiso**

Road Kamelot tenía ya 18 años. Era la hermosa princesa de un reino lejano en Europa. Era una chica solitaria, sin embargo así era feliz. Ya que, aunque no tenía ni un solo amigo, tenía a su familia.

Un día, su padre el rey Sheryl, le dio lo que para ella fue una desagradable noticia.

—Road, necesito que hoy en la noche te vistas con tu mejor vestido. Tendremos una cena muy importante a la que vendrá un rey de un país cercano que es amigo mío junto con su familia.

—De acuerdo padre, estaré lista—para ella ya era normal asistir a ese tipo de cenas, así que al principio no le tomó mucha importancia.

—Esta cena es mucho más importante que las anteriores, ya que la razón de ella es que conozcas a tu prometido.

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio unos momentos totalmente en shock.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Prometido?!

—Lo siento hija, pero sabes que así debe de ser. Se casaran dentro de un año, pero como no quiero verte infeliz, prefiero que lo conozcas desde ahora. ¿Qué tal si te agrada?

—No lo creo padre, yo no soy una persona sociable.

—Lo sé, pero como princesa, debes cumplir con este compromiso.

Road estuvo enojada por el resto del día.

— ¡Comprometida! ¡Con alguien que no conozco!—no sabía que era lo que tenía qué hacer, pero ella no se casaría jamás con ese chico, fuera quien fuera.

En la noche, se encontraba impecable y majestuosa para la cena, no tenía ni la más mínima gana de asistir, pero por el momento observaría el terreno y mostraría la mejor sonrisa falsa que tenía.

—Amigo—se saludaban los reyes al llegar al castillo dónde vivía Road.

Road se encontraba en el piso superior, en su habitación, cuando su padre la llamó. Resignada y armándose de valor para fingir el resto de la noche, bajó las escaleras.

—Ella es mi hija, Road Kamelot—presentó su padre tomando su mano.

—Él es mi hijo, Allen Walker.

Road lo observó detenidamente. Un extraño cabello blanco, una piel muy clara y que se veía bien cuidada. Unos hermosos ojos grises. Debía admitir que era bastante guapo.

Allen hizo lo mismo. Cabello azul. Piel blanca y tersa, digna de una jovencita como ella. Y unos hermosos y extraños ojos dorados. Por lo menos era guapa.

Después de inspeccionarse, se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos. Y enseguida se percataron que pensaban igual, a ninguno de los dos le hacía la más mínima gracia esa decisión y aunque mostraban una sonrisa amable, era obvio que era totalmente falsa.

Se sentaron a cenar. Ambos padres hablaban animadamente entre ellos, sobre todo alabando a sus hijos y resaltando los beneficios de ese matrimonio. Allen y Road solo escuchaban y evitaban mirarse.

—Bien—dijo Sheyl al terminar de cenar—Road, ¿qué te parece si llevas al Príncipe a tu habitación para que puedan conocerse mejor?

—Claro padre—Road se levantó de su asiento mostrando la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas—Príncipe Allen, si es tan amable de seguirme.

—Con gusto, Princesa.

Road llevó de mala gana al joven a su habitación, tal y como su padre le pidió. Se sentó en su cama para mirarlo detenidamente, eliminando por completo la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Seré completamente honesta. Esto no me agrada en lo más mínimo, no quiero ni me casaré contigo.

—No se preocupe por ello Princesa, yo pienso exactamente lo mismo.

—Entonces, ya que pensamos lo mismo, hagamos algo para evitarlo.

—Justo eso pensaba proponerle.

—Entonces es un trato, pero por favor—pidió frustrada—, deja los formalismos, eso no va conmigo.

—A decir verdad Road, tampoco conmigo.

—Bien. Pensemos en algo, Allen.

Allen comenzó a ir diario a casa de Road por instrucción de su padre Mana. Al principio, era cierto que en verdad estaban intentando encontrar la mejor manera para romper con aquel compromiso no deseado, pero mientras se iban conociendo, se dieron cuenta de que eran muy parecidos. Tenían exactamente los mismos pasatiempos y pronto comenzaron a practicarlos juntos.

A Allen le gustaba mucho comer y Road se divertía viéndolo, incluso adoptó la costumbre de cocinar varios platillos para él. Y el chico terminó amando la cocina de aquella Princesa.

Igualmente, los temas de conversación entre ellos no se detenían, ya que tenían una visión del mundo similar. Además, eran dos personas solitarias y no tenían ningún amigo, solo su familia era lo más valioso para ellos.

Un día, luego de que Allen se hubiera retirado a su casa, Sheryl habló un poco con su hija.

—Road, veo que te llevas muy bien con el Príncipe.

Road se sobresaltó. Ella se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de ello, pero aún no lo aceptaba.

—Eso…no es cierto—negó.

—Claro que sí. Es tan obvio. Pregúntale a cualquier persona del castillo y te dirán lo mismo.

—Pero, yo…

—Road, no creas que no tomé en cuenta tus características cuando elegí a tu prometido. Conozco a Allen desde que era un bebé y lo he visto crecer, siempre viene a los bailes, pero siendo tan solitaria como eres, que nunca has querido bailar, no te habías dado cuenta de ello. Así que sé que él es el indicado para ti.

Road suspiró. Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, las palabras que le había dicho su padre, mientras se encontraba tomando un baño.

—No me esperaba esto. Mi padre tiene toda la razón. A mí me gusta Allen…

El chico estaba en las mismas.

— ¡Qué ironía! Yo no buscaba enamorarme, pero Road es definitivamente la mujer perfecta para mí. ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Las primeras semanas de sus encuentros, en verdad buscaban formas de romper el compromiso, pero después se les había olvidado por completo. ¿Sería tan malo aceptar sus sentimientos y llevar a cabo el matrimonio?

Allen no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba Road al respecto, pero suponía que era algo parecido ya que ella tampoco había dicho nada acerca de anular la boda.

Road dudaba de igual manera. ¿Qué es lo que Allen pensaba? Si le propusiera seguir adelante, ¿aceptaría?

Road y Allen habían pasado una semana entera pensando en lo que debían de hacer, hasta que un día el padre de Road le informó de algo.

—Road, el padre de Allen y yo queremos anunciar su compromiso en el baile de esta noche.

— ¿Esta noche?—preguntó sin esperarse aquello.

—Sí. Hoy se cumplen seis meses desde que se conocieron, y aunque aún falta medio año más para la boda, quiero hacerlo público y que todo el reino se entere.

Esa noche, Road se había puesto su mejor traje de gala. Caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación como un tigre enjaulado mientras su tío la veía exasperado por su actitud.

— ¿Quieres calmarte?

—No puedo, Tyki.

—Solo van a anunciar su matrimonio, aún no van a casarse.

—Lo sé, pero estoy nerviosa. ¡No sé qué hacer!

— ¿No me habías dicho que no aceptarías esta boda?

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Ahora sí deseo esa boda!

Tyki solo se rio de ella.

—Vaya, caíste en las redes de ese tal Allen.

—Cállate Tyki…

Allen y sus padres llegaron poco después. Road casi se pone a babear cuando vio a su prometido. Realmente parecía un príncipe azul, ataviado de un pulcro traje blanco. Allen notó su mirada y rio disimuladamente, pero también la miró de pies a cabeza.

—Buenas noches princesa Road—le dijo tomando su mano y besándola con suma caballerosidad. Allen era bastante amable con ella pero nunca le había besado la mano. Road se sonrojó mientras le respondía.

—Buenas noches, príncipe Allen.

La cena y el baile transcurrieron tranquilamente, aunque ambos jóvenes no sabían muy bien cómo actuar o qué decir, pero en ningún momento se alejaron del otro.

Durante el clímax del baile, Sheryl llamó la atención de todos los invitados.

—Muy buenas noches a todos, esta ocasión estamos aquí reunidos para anunciar el compromiso de mi hija la princesa Road, con el príncipe Allen Walker del reino vecino.

Allen tomó aire profundamente y le ofreció su brazo a Road, el cual ella tomó.

Tomados del brazo, dieron unos pasos al frente y saludaron amablemente a los invitados.

— ¡Vivan los príncipes!—exclamaron los presentes.

Después de muchas felicitaciones de parte de todos, lograron salir a solas al balcón del castillo para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.

—Ya hemos llegado a este punto y nunca logramos pensar en algo para anular el matrimonio—rio falsamente Road.

—Cierto—fue lo único que dijo él antes de que un extraño silencio los invadiera.

Allen moría de ganas de preguntarle, pero ¿y si eso arruinaba todo? Aún con la probabilidad de arruinar la amistad que habían forjado sin darse cuenta, decidió preguntar.

—Estaba pensando… ¿sería tan malo si nos casáramos?

Road lo miró estupefacta por unos momentos. ¿Él en verdad estaba pensando en esa posibilidad? ¿Acaso se sentía de la misma manera que ella?

—Yo no tendría ningún problema con ello, al contrario Allen, me gustaría—confesó bajando la mirada avergonzada, por admitir esos sentimientos en voz alta.

— ¿En serio Road?—quiso cerciorarse Allen, totalmente ilusionado con su respuesta.

—En serio, Allen.

El joven príncipe no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

— ¡Me alegra escuchar eso! Entonces, tal y como estaba planeado, nuestro matrimonio se llevará a cabo en seis meses.

Road tampoco ocultó su felicidad y lo demostró lanzándose a los brazos de Allen y robándole un gran beso. Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero le correspondió de igual manera e incluso la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Tenemos que esperar seis meses?—dijo ella coquetamente, mostrándole a Allen un lado de ella que no conocía realmente— ¿por qué no antes?

Allen rio antes de volver a besarla.

—Me parece una muy buena idea, Road.

Escondidos detrás de la puerta, estaban Sheryl y su hermano Tyki.

—Te dije que escogí al mejor para ser el esposo de mi hija—se alabó a sí mismo Sheryl por su buena decisión.

—Sí, sí, ya lo veo, Sheryl.


End file.
